


A Growing Relationship

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Shower Sex, Smut, Stuffing, fat!Albus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short PWP because I have no imagination
Yay for me (not)





	1. No such thing as too fat

Six years had passed since Albus and Scorpius had left Hogwarts. They were living in a small but cosy one-bedroom flat in North London; Scorpius had taken a Mobile Healer job at St Mungo's, and Albus worked an office job in the Ministry's Department of Wizard-Muggle Relations. It was a mostly sedentary job, which (along with Scorpius' excellent cooking) had resulted in him now standing on their bathroom scales with a towel around his waist and a tape measure around his rather substantial midriff, frowning. Scorpius wandered in for a shower, yawning.  
"Morning," he said sleepily, approaching the shorter boy, leaning down and nuzzling his head into his neck.  
"Do you think I'm too fat?" Albus asked immediately, unwrapping the tape measure and turning to face his boyfriend. Surprised by the question, Scorpius glanced down at Albus' stomach and noticed that it was rather drooping over the towel.  
"Do you think you're too fat?" he replied, placing his hands on Albus' love handles and squeezing them gently.  
"The fact that you can do that suggests so," he grumbled. "I don't mind it, but I don't suppose you find it attractive." However, even as he said this, he noticed something that suggested that he might be wrong.  
"I find _you_ attractive," said Scorpius.  
"Don't joke," said Albus crossly. "Do you want me to lose weight?"  
"It's entirely your choice," said Scorpius, obviously making an effort to lose his erection. "I loved you thin and I love you fat, it makes no difference to me. Now if you didn't have to be at work in forty-five minutes, I would have you right here, right now, but as it is, shoo, I want to shower." He kissed him once, grinned, and pushed him out of the door into the bedroom, pulling the door to behind him. Albus sighed, dropped his towel and started to get dressed ready for work, thinking about what Scorpius had said.  
"He must be joking," Albus muttered to himself, gazing at his large body in the mirror. He placed a hand on his belly and squeezed, and found to his surprise that he liked the feeling. Maybe he'd been serious? He crossed to the bathroom door and opened it very slightly to conclude that if Scorpius wasn't serious, then he was jerking himself off at the thought of something else. And Albus knew him. He smiled slightly; if Scorpius liked him fat, then fat he would be. 

At the end of the day, Albus returned home before Scorpius had come back from getting the shopping (Scorpius had Mondays off). He stripped off his work robes and as a test, put on a shirt that he hadn't worn for about eighteen months. He had quite a job buttoning it, and found that once he had managed to stretch them over his belly, his flab still hung out of the bottom. When he heard the front door open and close, he walked into what they called the 'big room' (actually just the living room, kitchen and dining room in one large space) and greeted him, kissing him and starting to unpack the shopping.  
"How was your day?" Scorpius asked as he took off his coat.  
"Nothing to report," Albus replied. "What about you?"  
"Dad dropped by," he said gloomily.  
"That bad?"  
"Oh, it wasn't," Scorpius reassured him. "But he didn't tell me, and I was... preoccupied at the time." Albus knew what this meant and laughed, but pressed on.  
"Twice today, then?" he said with a cheeky look in his eyes. Scorpius had the grace to blush.  
"You saw this morning?"  
"Couldn't help it. It's nice when the first thing I see in the morning is you in a towel." Suddenly he cocked his head. "I thought you hated that shirt?"  
"It's growing on me," Albus said casually. At this moment, he crouched down to put something in a low cupboard and there were small pops, followed swiftly by a loud ripping sound. He straightened up to discover that two buttons had come off and that the sides had torn.  
"More like you're growing under it," Scorpius laughed as Albus grinned and pulled it off. Scorpius, seemingly entranced, moved closer and placed both hands on Albus' belly, running them around and enjoying its smoothness. He leaned down and kissed him, squeezing his fat as they became more passionate. 

They separated, and Scorpius took Albus by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Scorpius took the hem of his shirt and pulled upwards, as Albus unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans and pulled downwards. Scorpius then pulled off his underwear as Albus took off his cargo shorts, revealing that he wasn't wearing any. Scorpius grinned and pulled him onto the bed, pinned down under Albus' significant weight. They rolled over, and Scorpius drew up onto all fours, kissing Albus first on the lips, then on the neck, then his chest, before proceeding to the soft flesh of his stomach. He pressed his face into his fat, before finding that Albus' dick was brushing his chest. Scorpius opened his mouth and took it, sucking as his boyfriend moaned with pleasure. Suddenly he tasted something salty, and spat it onto the sheet before returning to Albus' face, pressing his thin body into Albus' fat one and kissing him with all he was worth.  
"Tell me how big you're going to make me," Albus breathed.  
"Oh, you look positively bony compared to how you're going to," he murmured. "Every inch of your body will be covered in fat, to the point where you can't move for it. You'll be stuck in this bed until it breaks, then I'll just feed you and make love to you whenever we want." Albus knew this wouldn't happen but the fact that Scorpius liked his fat meant that he didn't care. He reached down and took Scorpius' dick in his hand and began to jerk him off.  
"Wait," Scorpius panted. "I want to. You just lie there and look beautiful." Albus lay back with his hands behind his head, as Scorpius knelt over him, rubbing his flab with one hand whilst jacking off with the other. Presently, Albus saw him convulsing and felt something warm as Scorpius came on his belly, then sighed and flopped down next to him.  
"You're losing your touch," Albus remarked. "Exhausted, and we haven't even had sex yet!" Scorpius looked at him in surprise.  
"Who said we're done? Next we feed you up!" He grabbed the phone by the bed and dialled a number. "Hi? Can I order two medium pepperonis? Thanks. Scorpius Malfoy, 62D King's Road." He turned back to Albus, who was wiping himself clean with an old handkerchief. "What say we wash up before dinner?" 

The doorbell rang before they were done in the shower, so Albus stayed as Scorpius threw on his dressing gown and answered the door. He paid the delivery girl, who fluttered her eyelashes at him, which he didn't even notice, then returned to the bedroom with the pizza. Albus was already sitting up on the bed, rubbing his stomach in expectation. Scorpius climbed on and opened the first box. Albus tore into the pizza, devouring slice after slice. Bite, chew, swallow, bite, chew, swallow, over and over again. Presently his stomach was full, so Scorpius started feeding him, leaving Albus free to rub his belly to keep himself comfortable. With two slices left, Scorpius stopped so that he would have something to eat later, as Albus let out a loud belch. His stomach had swollen to the point where his entire belly was bloated and as Scorpius gently eased pressure onto it, he found himself getting hard again.  
"Ready for the main course?" Scorpius smirked.  
"Keep up with those puns and I'll eat **you** ," Albus muttered lightly. "Now shut up and ride me, I'm too full to move." 

Scorpius didn't need asking twice.


	2. Morning Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short PWP because I have no imagination
> 
> Yay for me (not)

A few weeks later, Scorpius woke up to find himself snuggled up to his big-bellied boyfriend. The sheets had worked their way downwards, revealing most of his flab as it spilled over the bedclothes. Smiling, Scorpius placed a hand on it and rubbed it gently, so as not to wake Albus. Then, he extricated himself from the twisted covers and slipped into the bathroom, thinking about the previous night.

They'd been late to sleep, as neither of them was working the following day, so they planned to use the evening wisely. Having filled Albus up at a pizza place a few streets away, they'd come home and fed him ice cream on the sofa until the buttons on his shirt gave way, then they'd retreated to the bedroom and Scorpius had had his way with him. They'd had a fair bit to drink so the details of what they'd done were a bit sketchy, but Scorpius knew for certain that whatever they'd done had left them tired and sore, and he doubted they'd undressed themselves during the night.

Scorpius started the shower and stood at the doorway, gazing at the rise and fall of the sleeping Albus' belly. He grinned when he saw that the sheet was rising below his fat, and he wondered what he was dreaming about. Presently, he closed the door and got into the shower, and began to wash himself, rubbing off his flat stomach what was presumably the result of what he'd been doing with Albus. He rinsed his hands, closed his eyes and was rubbing shampoo into his hair when he heard a door click.  
"Al must be up," he murmured.  
"Correct," said a voice, and suddenly he felt warm lips on his, and morning wood on his.  
"Good morning," smiled Scorpius, running his hands through his hair to get rid of the suds, opening his eyes and taking in the sight of his beautifully fat boyfriend. He kissed him again, holding him close and pressing into his soft body. He pushed Albus up against the wall of the shower and their kiss became more intense. Albus reached down and took hold of Scorpius' dick, who let out an involuntary moan. Albus began to pump it up and down, and Scorpius found himself bucking his hips as Albus kept going. He placed his hands on Albus' fat sides and squeezed, and suddenly he was coming hard.  
"Whoa," he panted.  
"You'd think after all these years you'd have got used to it," Albus smirked. "Come on, my turn." He leaned back and pushed out his crotch. Scorpius laughed fondly, relishing in his goofiness. He obligingly took Albus' junk in one hand and began to finger his belly button with the other, pressing his fingers down to the deep base and squeezing the flab.  
"Scorp," Albus breathed, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. He felt a familiar tightening sensation and then convulsed, covering Scorpius' hand with his load.  
"Good?" Scorpius murmured. In answer, Albus reached up and kissed him.  
"You're the best," he answered softly. Scorpius smiled and rinsed his hand.  
"Come on," he said gently, giving his belly a slap. "Let's get you fatter."


	3. Stuffing the Potter pig

"So, where are we going?" Albus asked, breathing in deeply as he tried to fasten his jeans under his belly.  
"There's a new Italian a few streets away," Scorpius replied, pulling on a slim-fitting t-shirt and examining his reflection.  
"Muggle?" Albus asked. (He preferred not to stuff himself in places where they were known.)  
"Yeah, but take your wand, it's always best to be on the safe side." Scorpius turned to his boyfriend. "Al, give up, you're never going to do those up, and you'll only break them later anyway. Go with sweats."  
"Alright," Albus grumbled. "We do have to get me some bigger jeans though, we're going to see my parents next weekend and I'd rather it be less obvious that I'm gaining weight than it currently is."  
"Whatever you like," Scorpius said gently, taking Albus by the waist and kissing him. Albus pulled away sharply. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," he replied, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. "I just want to make sure I'm nice and full before we end up having sex."  
"The sooner the better then," grinned Scorpius.

They walked to the restaurant and found secluded seats in the corner by the kitchen doors. Albus leaned back and slipped his hand under his shirt.  
"Would you like a drink?" Scorpius asked him, squinting at the menu.  
"Just water, I don't want to fill up on liquids." Scorpius went to the bar and brought back a glass of water and a pear cider for himself. They ordered food and then chatted for a while until it arrived. When it did, Scorpius checked no one was looking, then unloaded half of his pasta onto Albus' plate. He ate, and ate, and ate. Scorpius kept ordering plates of garlic bread and doughballs, and Albus kept eating. Scorpius fondly thought of how Albus was turning into a doughball, and got slightly hard thinking about it. Finally, his shirt tight and riding up to his navel, and his belly spilling onto his lap, Albus slumped back in his seat and groaned.  
"Come on," Scorpius said quietly, and helped him up and to the toilets. Once there, they went into the cubicle and Scorpius lifted Albus' shirt. His belly was swollen and stiff, and wasn't hanging low like it usually did. Scorpius pressed his hands into it, and Albus gave a moan of pleasure.  
"How does it feel?" he whispered.  
"I've never eaten that much before," Albus gasped. "It's so tight..." Scorpius pressed his hands in a sensitive spot and Albus' knees nearly gave way under him.  
"God, Scorp," he panted. "Take me home..."  
Scorpius smiled, took out his wand, and enlarged Albus' shirt so that it would stretch over his big belly. Then he led his fat boyfriend out, paid the bill and hailed a taxi. 

They had to control themselves on the way home, but once they were back in their flat, they found themselves undressed, making out on the bed within seconds. Albus lay on his back, pale stretch marks forming on his stuffed stomach. Scorpius knelt over him, whispering softly and rubbing his bloated belly. He then took the Vaseline and inserted his fingers into his ass, before easing himself onto Albus' dick. He gave a grunt as it went in, which aroused Albus even more. Scorpius kneaded his hands into Albus' taut fat, his dick pressing against his softer underbelly, then he began to rock back and forth, gently at first, then harder. Albus was starting to tense, and he groaned Scorpius' name through gritted teeth as he came. Scorpius was aroused by this beyond belief, and he seized his own dick, and a few strokes later, he had climaxed over Albus' belly. They lay together for a while, before Scorpius went to prepare the bathroom so that they could finish the day how they'd begun it.


	4. Dodgy Doughnuts

The next morning, Albus woke sore and bloated, with Scorpius' arms wrapped around his belly. He groaned quietly when he saw how late it was and slipped out of bed, his morning wood pushing into his fat. He showered quickly and struggled to put on his work clothes over his swollen stomach. Scorpius stirred as he was putting on his tie.  
"Rise and shine, you'll be late for work," Albus said, glancing at him stretching in the mirror.  
"Can't you stay?" Scorpius whined.  
"No," said Albus. "This apartment - and this belly - doesn't pay for itself." Scorpius got up, grumbling, kissed Albus goodbye and went into the bathroom. Albus grabbed his car keys and wallet and left, not wanting to hear Scorpius jerking off if he couldn't join him. Once downstairs, he climbed into his car and drove off (he disliked Apparating if he could avoid it), wincing when the seat belt pressed on his belly. Once at the Ministry, he took the lift to his office, greeted his secretary, hung his cloak on the hook and sank into his chair. He leaned back and unbuttoned his jacket, breathing a sigh of relief as his belly (still restrained by the shirt) spilled outwards across his waistband. He rubbed it gingerly with one hand and got to work.

At about ten o' clock, his secretary knocked on the door and entered, looking puzzled.  
"This bag just... materialised for you, Mr Potter," she said, placing it on his desk.  
"Thank you, Charlotte," he said absently. She left the room and he finished the sentence he was writing before examining the bag. There was a note attached which read simply "Albus x", and inside were half a dozen jam doughnuts. Albus grinned; he loved his boyfriend. He pulled one out and bit into it, murmuring in satisfaction as the jam oozed across his fingers and he licked the sugar off his lips. He ate the other five gradually, not noticing how full he was becoming. As he finished the last one, he noticed another note on the inside of the bag. He picked it up and read it in alarm: "a little snack for you my love. Don't eat them all at once as I've enchanted them to expand once they're in your stomach..!" He gasped and placed a hand on his belly. He jumped up and ran to the full length mirror on the adjacent wall. To his horror, his shirt was beginning to tighten and the buttons began to strain. He grabbed his wand and quickly muttered, "Engorgio!" The shirt loosened but he didn't stop growing. He flicked his wand again in a panic to stop the spell but it didn't work. Lifting his shirt, Albus saw that his belly's growth had slowed, but hadn't stopped. He felt more bloated than he ever had in his life, and swore to himself that he would murder Scorpius if the effect was permanent. He opened the door and poked his head around.  
"Charlotte? I'm going home, I'm not feeling too well." Without waiting for a response, he closed the door and Apparated to his car. He got in, trying to ignore how much it sank on its springs and tensed, allowing the button on his trousers to give and let his belly out. Albus groaned as he started the engine and drove towards their flat. He took the lift and sank down on the bed, having stripped his clothes off. He lay there, rubbing his belly and, despite everything, feeling rather turned on. He glanced at the mirror and noticed that he had never looked so fat. He pressed his hands into his bloated stomach and moaned, before moving his right hand to his hardening dick.  
"I see you missed the message?" said a voice. Albus' eyes shot to the door, where Scorpius was standing, grinning.  
"Twat," Albus breathed. "Make yourself useful and help me out..." Scorpius crossed to the bed and began to make circular motions on Albus' belly, kissing it occasionally.  
"Don't worry," he soothed, "you're only bloated. They'll make you fatter, but this," here he slapped Albus' belly, making him almost yell with pain, "won't last."  
"You'd better make this up to me," Albus muttered.  
"Don't worry," Scorpius smirked. "I will."


	5. Truancy

Albus groaned as the familiar beeping of the alarm put an end to sleep for the night. He smacked his hand down on it to silence it and rolled over, his belly, still huge from the doughnut disaster, slapping the bedsheets. He pressed a hand into it to soothe it, before closing his eyes once more.  
"I don't think so, sleepyhead," said a voice, and Albus felt Scorpius' lips exploring his belly. "You've got to go to work."  
"No," Albus muttered. "Not like this."  
"What about when you're actually this big?" Scorpius said playfully, fingering his boyfriend's deep navel.  
"Well, that won't matter because it won't look like I've gained a hundred pounds in one night."  
"Mm, there's a thought." Scorpius got onto his knees and began to massage Albus' belly properly as he rolled over onto his back. "Tell you what, we'll both take a day off. Call in sick or something. How does that sound?"  
"Blissful," Albus sighed, stretching, as Scorpius really got to work easing the heavy feeling in his stomach. He pressed in his knuckles up and down Albus' belly, making him murmur quietly. Scorpius could see that Albus was getting turned on, and wrapped his fingers round Albus' balls, squeezing gently. Albus gave a loud moan, permitting Scorpius to keep going. He took hold of Albus' dick and pulled it down, before letting it go and relishing the satisfying smack it made when it hit his fat. Albus' belly was so bloated he could hardly get down there but Scorpius didn't let this stop him. Deciding that sucking was not an option, he placed one hand back on Albus' belly and started jerking him off with the other, pumping up and down with increasing speed as Albus began to breathe more heavily. Then, when Scorpius saw Albus' toes starting to curl, he pressed down hard on his belly, and with a loud groan and several convulsions, Albus reached climax, and lay back, panting.  
"Now," said Scorpius, so matter-of-fact that Albus wanted to laugh, "you go and sort yourself out while I make you some breakfast and sort out our bosses. How does that sound?" Albus nodded weakly, and Scorpius gave his belly a slap. "Come on!" Albus struggled to his feet and waddled to the bathroom, and Scorpius pulled on some boxers and went to find the telephone.

They had a lovely day; they spent the morning at home, playing games, reminiscing about their school days, making out and feeding Albus occasionally, until his belly had shrunk enough to fit into his clothes. Then they went out to the cinema (something Scorpius was relatively unfamiliar with) and had dinner at a nearby Mexican restaurant. Then, to finish off the day, they went home, opened a bottle of wine and made love until they were too tired to carry on, when they snuggled up in bed and went to sleep, Scorpius' arms draped over Albus' full, gurgling belly.


End file.
